


When love freezes over

by TaleNeverTold



Category: Erkenci Kuş (TV)
Genre: F/M, head canon for 1x32
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleNeverTold/pseuds/TaleNeverTold
Summary: A conversation that might never happen... but what if?





	When love freezes over

\- This isn’t happening! Not happening!

Sanem was frantic as she yanked the freezer door in vain attempt to pry it open. Çan’s expression was a mixture of amusement and irritation as he watched her from the side. He chuckled:

\- Sanem, I’m sure it’s locked…

She turned sharply, her curls whirling around her, and almost screamed at him with frustration:

\- How do you know? Maybe it’s just stuck! Maybe it just froze shut!

Çan murmured something unintelligible – she couldn’t quite hear what it was but somehow she knew it was nothing to her benefit. Irrationally, it got her even more angry – with him, with this situation, with their entire situation. Her heavy breath was coming out in white clouds of cold air and Sanem suddenly realized that they might freeze over… just like that!

\- No, Çan-bey, we have to get out of here! Don’t just stand there, do something!

Çan crossed his hands observing her carefully, as if she’d looked differently than before. But of course, she looked differently! She was turning blue and icy by the minute! And he didn’t move a muscle!

\- Çan-bey, I don’t know why you plan to freeze here, but I have had plans! For today and for the rest of my life too! Shouldn’t we try to get out of here before we turn to ice-cream?

Çan shrugged:

\- I’m sure we’re not locked here accidentally. It’s either someone’s prank… and that someone is going to regret it immensely…

Sanem shivered at the obvious threat in Çan’s voice… or maybe she was shivering out of cold… she couldn’t tell… her brain was refusing to work under sub-zero temperatures.

Çan, seemingly unphased by the temperature, continued his assessment of their situation:

\- Or maybe our friends just decided to play matchmakers and give us some time to talk over our… difficulties.

Çan spoke so calmly, so detached, as if he was discussing pizza order… No, scratch that! Not pizza… color schemes… No, that too, scratch that too… There was nothing Sanem could think of that Çan would be so dispassionate about as he was about their life-threatening situation… and she wasn’t thinking about freezer right now. Their situation – the situation of them.

Was he really that… bored? With them? With her? With their ‘difficulties’?

Çan’s eyes were warm as he caressed Sanem’s face with his gaze. His hair would’ve been so soft – but only if she’d dared to touch him. His beard would scratch her a little and leave barely visible marks on her neck, behind her ear… But his words were so cold.

… Which reminded her – the cold!

Sanem looked around and bolted towards the depth of the freezer trying to find something to put on – she was chilled to the bone and wasn’t sure if she was feeling all her toes anymore. Çan yelled after her:

\- I don’t think it’s going to be any warmer there!

\- Ç-ç-çan-b-b-bey, d-d-don’t try to b-b-be funny! I n-n-need to…

Before Sanem could finish, familiar set of strong hands spun her abound and pressed her into Çan’t broad chest. She automatically hid her face in the folds of his scarf seeking for warmth that was radiating from Çan in waves. Familiar scent hit her nostrils – he was wearing her gift. Hidden flower scent.

Çan’s hands were wandering all over her back, pressing ever so lightly but firm enough to get her blood moving. It’s not like Sanem wasn’t freezing anymore – she absolutely was! – but his touches brought a welcome distraction and she’d refocused on him. On the little hollow on the base of his neck that Sanem knew was very sensitive… on the way his body pressed into hers… and how normal it felt – just to be in his arms. As if it was her own personal space in this world.

Sanem slipped her hands under his jacked and held him closer – only to feel Çan jump at the contact with her icy palms over his shirt. She looked at his, her eyes full of apology:

\- Sor-r-ry! I didn’t…

She took a step back to free Çan of her cold presence – and he took a step forward. Without a word he took off his jacket and wrapped it around Sanem. Then he did the same thing with his scarf. Sanem tried to protest… but it was so goooood – to be enveloped in his warmth, his scent… his care.

\- Çan-bey, you shouldn’t!

Sanem tried to take off the scarf to return it but Çan has caught her hands with one of his and brought them his mouth, breathing out warm air, melting out think layer of blue tinge off her skin immediately. Çan’s other arm was still holding Sanem close to his body.

His eyes caught with hers above their entwined fingers and he asked softly between breaths:

\- There’s nobody around… What are you calling me ‘Çan-bey’ for?

Sanem stilled – but this time not for the cold, for the dread. Her words felt like shards of ice going up her throat as she spoke:

\- You’re still my boss, even here…

Çan’s lips came close enough and Sanem could feel the ticklish touch of his beard and gentle press of his lips to her hand. Little fingers clenched convulsively, tightening their hold. Sanem mind was racing mile a minute trying to understand where this conversation was turning to – but it was so hard to focus with this beautiful face so close to her she could almost feel the taste of his kiss on her lips.

She licked her lips checking if the taste is really there – and Çan’s gaze immediately flew to her mouth and back to her eyes. He arched an eyebrow as if asking her… for permission?

Or for the question from a moment ago?

\- Çan-bey, you said it yourself, that you are… my boss… and that’s how it will be between us.

Pain ran through Çan’s features as he closed his eyes hiding away his soul from Sanem. She felt his emotional walls beginning to shut down on this little moment of sincerity and Sanem just couldn’t let it happen! She freed one hand and tentatively touched her fingers to Çan’s face. He instinctively leaned into her touch and exhale – Sanem hasn’t even realized that Çan was holding his breathe until she saw a little white cloud escaping his mouth. With just her fingertips Sanem traced the outline of his eyebrow, cheekbone, nose bridge, his upper lip… Çan’s eyes flew open at her touch on his lips and this time he inhaled sharply, his nostrils flaring and irises widening rapidly.

Sanem felt his lips moving against her fingers, first she thought it was a kiss but then realized Çan was saying something:

\- … told you so many things. I told you I love you. I told you I don’t trust you. Told you never to come near me. And I told you to never let me go…

Sanem felt as if his eyes – and his words – were burning through her soul, erasing old pains and eliciting new ones, but this time sweeter and deeper then before. She wanted to say something, add something – but Çan shook his head in a silent ‘no’:

\- I still don’t know where I stand between these words. Because they are all true.

Çan inhaled loudly again and his lips quivered in a sad smile. Çan’s words were hushed as if he was talking to himself:

\- I hardly breathe when I’m around you because it hurts so much… but I can’t breathe at all when I don’t have you near me, can’t touch you, hold you… And I…

Sanem’s hand was cradling his face, her fingers massaging his temple in soothing circles. She spoke softly:

\- Çan-bey, we don’t have to do this now. You need time and space – and I’m sorry I didn’t give it to you before, but I will now. I’ll wait…

Sanem tried stepping away from his embrace but Çan tugged her back to his body. His face inched in to hers as he said:

\- I also told you that if you keep calling me ‘Çan-bey’ I will have to kiss away this ridiculous ‘bey’ from your lips…

His words supposed to sound like a threat but Sanem met it in kind:

\- I remember that… Çan… bey…

Çan smiled with his eyes but his lips were too busy – shaping to fit hers, tasting Sanem’s scent in her exhale, getting lost in the warmth of her mouth and her entire self. Their kiss was soft, then passionate, then frenzied and sparkling – like a creation of a new world in the middle of ice desert.

And then loud noise of clinging metal startled them. They turned their heads towards the door in unison, their expressions equally confused as if they just remembered they were locked in the freezer and the real world was still out there.

The door cringed open and high-pitched voice broke through silence:

\- Çan, aşkım, I finally found you! Your people are impossible! You should really work on discipline there! It’s a miracle I’d found you before you froze to death!

Sanem sneezed loudly and like that the magic was broken. The real life was upon them…


End file.
